When I Was Your Girl
by Daphne-Velma112
Summary: Shaggy is helping out his bestfriend after a bad breakup that left her heartbroken. He makes things Good Worst and then Beautifully un believable.


When I was your girl

A.N. This is a Velma and Daphne pairing, don't like don't read. In the Scooby Doo movie Velma 'drunkly' danced and sung on top of a piano. (Watch it in deleted scenes) and she sung pretty damn good so I decided to write this fic. Enjoy.

Velma's POV

I don't want to be here but Shaggy being the best friend that he is made me come. Apparently I haven't been out of the house for a month. I don't really care anymore.  
I've lost the love of my life because I was such an idiot and she just walked away.

I saw a piano on the stage I wonder if they would let me use it for three minutes.  
"Like Velms are you alright?" Shaggy asked me "what do you think." I snapped "sorry Shag I mean I just saw Daphne and her new toy Fred. So no I'm not okay and I just want to go home and cry myself to sleep like every other night"

"Velms I like saw you staring at the piano and I'm like guessing you want to play it so go on. This is my club remember?" He said. Oh yeah this is the grand opening to his club 'Club Groovy'. "Okay" I replied

He went up on the stage with a microphone in his hand and said "like welcome to Club Groovy! My name is Norville Rogers but call me Shaggy! I am the owner of this place and I want to thank you all for like coming. My good friend Velma is going to sing us a song so come up here Velms"

I walked up the steps to the stage and went straight to Shaggy's side "like man what are you singing for us tonight?" "I'm going to sing when I was your girl" I answered "groovy well take it away Velms"

I sat at the piano and started singing

"Same bed but it feels just a little bit bigger now our song on the radio but it don't sound the same.

When our friends talk about you all it does is just tear me down. Cause my heart breaks a little when I hear your name. It all just sounds like oh- mmh to young to dumb.

To realize that I should of bought you flowers and held your hand should've give you all my hours when I had the chance. Take ya to every party cause all you wanted to do was dance.

Now my baby's dancing but she's dancing with another man. My pride my ego my needs and my selfish ways caused a good strong woman like you to walk out my life. Now I never never get to clean up the mess I made oh.

And that haunts me every time I close my eyes it all just sounds like oh- mmh to young to dumb.

To realize that I should of bought you flowers and held your hand should've give you all my hours when I had the chance. Take ya to every party cause all you wanted to do was dance.

Now my baby's dancing but she's dancing with another man. Although it hurts I'll be the first to say that I was wrong. Oh I know I'm probably much to late to try and apologize for my mistakes.

But I just want you to know I hope he buys you flowers I hope he holds your hand give you all he's hours when he has the chance take you to every party cause I remember how much you loved to dance.

Do all the things I should've done when I was your girl.  
Do all the things I should've done when I was your girl."

I ran off stage and into Shaggy's office. As soon as I closed the door I burst out in tears.

I heard a door open then close but I didn't pay any attention to it. "Velma?" I heard a familiar voice say. I looked up and saw red hair through the blurry vision I had caused to losing my glasses.

"G-go away" was all that I could say. But I wanted to say something different I wanted to say I miss you, I love you. Please come back to me. "Velma why? Why did you sing that song?" She asked me.

I didn't answer I just buried my face into my arms that were crossed over my knees. "Velma please talk to me please" Daphne's voice was getting quieter and quieter.  
I just shook my head 'no' and cried even more.

"Velms?" Shaggy said as he opened the door. "Oh" he said when he saw Daphne "like Daph you need to get out. I know you only want to talk to Velma but she doesn't want to talk to you. Sorry man" "Okay. Velma please ring me so we can talk" she said before she walked out.

"Here you go Velms" Shaggy said as he put my glasses on "thanks Shag" "like no problemo man I found them on the stage" he replied "thanks for everything but I'm just going to go home now" I said.

"Okay" he said as he picked me up, I buried my face into his green suit top and started crying again "like Velms are you okay?" He asked me. I just shook my head 'no' "if you keep crying I'm going to send you the dry cleaning bill 'cause your wrinkling my shirt" he joked. I laughed and coughed.

When we got to my place Shaggy walked me to the door and said "like call me tomorrow please" and gave me a kiss on the cheek then walked back to his car and drove off.

I closed the front door and started ripping my red skinny jeans and orange form fitting top off. Literally ripping. I kicked my red flats off. I then noticed the red hair and purple dress across the room. "What the hell are you doing here!?" I yelled at her, my sadness turned to anger a little while ago. "Velma I just wanted to talk to you"

"It would of been nice if you just wanted to talk to me before you left and broke my heart!" I yelled "Velms" I cut her off "Don't Velms me! Yes I might of spent to much time in the bookstore but that's because you spent to much time with your fashion friends!"

She started to cry. I felt my heart soften "Daphne are you okay?" I asked "I-I just wanted t-to talk to y-you because of th-that song you s-sung" oh crap I made her cry. I use to hate and still hate making her cry.

"Hey hey don't cry. Daph please don't cry" I sat down on the floor right next to her. I suddenly got pulled into her and she kissed me. I pulled away almost instantly "What about Fred?" I asked "I never went out with him. All that time he was just my friend. I love you. I love you." She replied then gave me a passionate kiss.

"I love you. Please never ever leave me again" I kissed her. "Never" she replied then kissed me.

End

A.N. I hoped you liked it. I had fun writing it although it was a little bit rushed but I think it turned out well. Follow me on Tumblr at Daphne-Velma112 I take requests aswell!


End file.
